


Change the Fates' Design

by posiemania



Series: What We Had Before [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I'm not taking any blame for this, This is my enabler's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiemania/pseuds/posiemania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since she saw him. That doesn't mean much, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change the Fates' Design

It’s hard to remember who she’d been the last time she’d been in America. She’d been young. Scared. Foolish. Sleeping with a married man had probably been a poor choice, though not one she can bring herself to regret. And James Thomas, bless him, he’s a perfect angel.

But here she is, back in America. James had desperately wanted to go to the park and she’d agreed, and here they are.

“Excuse me, Miss?”

Lucy turns to see--

Well.

This is unexpected, isn’t it?

“Mr. Reynolds.” She paints a smile on her face as he gapes. “Miss Jefferson.”

“Widow Mercier,” she corrects. He frowns and lets his face become somber. “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t love him,” she admits. “I was sorry to hear about your marriage.”

“I don’t miss her,” he replies.

There’s silence. And then: “He’s a nice lad,” he says. She nods. “Takes after his father.”

Does he know, she wonders. She doesn’t think he does. She worked with him long enough that there’s not much he can hide from her, even years later.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “You said that last time,” she retorts, and he grins. “Can I interest you and the boy in supper?”

“No, thank you. We’ve got to be getting home.” And James Thomas, named for his father and her father, the one thing she doesn’t regret, comes over and takes her hand tightly in his own, and together they turn away and walk back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Thanks to my delightful friend, who knows who he is. Yes, it's short. Yes, the title is from Tangled. I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
